Escaping
by The Magnus Bane
Summary: stiles is a werewolf on the run from Kate and her brother Chris Argent after Kate and Gerard brutally killed his whole pack. He has been on the run ever since he has left and finally comes into a quiet little town of beacon hills where he runs into the pack. literally. sometimes bad things happen to good people and you just have to make the best if it. Sterek...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**So I don't know what my infatuation is with stories that the pack doesn't know stiles. Usually I hate any story that doesn't involve them all together in some way but not always. **

**So as usual I can't let go of Boyd or Erica… I can't even let Jackson go and in my latest attempt at conquest I want stiles as a werewolf… **

**Soon when more of my stories are starting to close the next one might be stiles as a badass hunter and his werewolf partner Scott… I don't know though depends on what you like. Stiles is a total bad ass so I like to write stories about his badassness.**

**I do not own teen wolf or any characters yadda yadda… **

**Also I do not know what stiles real name is so if it does ever come up everyone seems to be using Genim so that is what I shall be using! **

**Enjoy…**

…

**Stiles:**

I was running, trying my damdist to escape the imposing threat, knowing that if they did catch me killing me would be the merciful thing to do. My car had long since run out of gas and since they found me and I have been traveling on foot trying desperately to get away from the argents grasp… more particular Kate argent.

She was a bitch… and she killed my whole family. I was the only one out of my whole pack that seemed to escape the spray of bullets that she unleashed on our family home. I still remember the screams as I … no I can't do this now I can't think about it.

She had been following me since San Diego, I had stopped at cheap motels or slept in my car but she always caught up, and was slowly but surely followed as she led me to Beacon Hills California I was trying to make my way to the northern parts and thought that maybe Cali was the best place to start a new life at. Maybe once I could get over the fact that I lost my mother, father, aunts, uncles, cousins, and basically anyone I ever loved. I was home schooled so I wasn't leaving anyone, just the beaten and broken remains of my pack.

The Stillinski pack was a strong and noble pack. My father john Stillinski was the alpha along with the sheriff up in Montana. My mother, Morgan Stillinski, was the most beautiful and caring women you would ever meet. Her long black hair cascaded around her face bringing out her stunning blue eyes and high cheek bones. Morgan's slender body was always dressed in elegant clothes that brought out her long legs. She was the last to die among the pack and was the one to tell me to go over the tears that rolled freely down my face. I had been on a exceptionally long run and that was the only reason I was here. I will never forget her pleading for me to go as the blood began to drip down her face. She wanted her baby safe. My mom wanted her little Genim alive. I brushed away the tears that seemed to have fallen down my cheeks.

I was running as fast as my legs would carry me. I heard the sound of guns going off and so I was trying to push myself even harder but I was just so damn tired I just wanted to sleep. I came across a clearing in some wooded area that looked like it could go on for miles… it seemed like a preserve of some sort but it was my best chance, I took a sharp left and headed deeper into the forest like terrain.

I had to dodge trees and bushes as ran and stopped paying attention to anything around me… which is probably why I missed the ten heartbeats running through the forest getting closer and closer to where I was running to… wherever the hell that was. I was running on pure instinct, trying to get away from the impending sounds of guns and smell of mountain ash… she was getting closer along with her brother Chris argent who was a nice man. He lived by the code and had nothing to do with the shooting. That was all Kate and her father Gerard; they could care less about the code if you were a werewolf or really anything supernatural you were the monster. But that did raise a question on how she got a man like Christo come after me…

My thoughts (and running) were stopped when I seemed to collide into what felt like a wall. I landed directly on my ass with a thump and a startled yelp. An alpha shouldn't yelp but hey was new at this. I looked up to see what I thought was a wall but turned out to be a man… well a werewolf. His green eyes were morphed into a glare but his jet black hair was perfect… actually everything about him was perfect. He was built like a wall and most likely had abs under the grey Henley. I looked around and saw nine other people. Seven of the people smelled like werewolves but the other two girls could be mistaken for one if you didn't know the difference. They were probably scented so much that it turned into werewolf cologne.

Suddenly there were footsteps a few from me and the scent of death that bitch always seemed to carry with her. My head snapped to the side only to confirm my thoughts. She was there.

Without another word I bolter up onto my feet and bolted only to be stopped by a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me to his chest. It was the same man that I ran into before he reeked of power and was probably the alpha of the pack. I tried to squirm out of his death grip and make my way out of it but I had been running for days with little sleep so it was futile. I was going to die.

"Derek, give him here. He murdered his whole pack for power. He deserves to die." Chris said, bitterness tainting his voice, well that answered one question. His heartbeat never stuttered… he was telling the truth or at least he thought he was.

_He really believed I would do that… to my pack? To my mother and father… for what? Power?! A title with no pack… no home. What did she say that he believed that did he even look at the bodies?_ _They were shot! I would've used my claws… or something!_

I managed to twist out of his, apparently Derek, grip just enough to turn around so I can face him. I tried to walk closer so I could rip up both of their throats but I was enveloped in Derek's arms once again. I spit towards them, which probably doesn't make me look any less guilty but I could really care less. I continued to make Derek's job hard in restraining me as I fought against him. I needed out… but I was too tired, too weak.

I began to growl and I could feel my eyes change color.

"Shut up." Derek said before I was jerked around. I bowed my head in submission not wanting to anger him, and just like that all my fight, my will to live was just gone. I didn't care anymore… my mom was gone, my whole pack… demolished. I had nothing, no one. I just couldn't let her win. Not Kate, not again. She didn't get the satisfaction of offing me. I went limp in his arms, he could do what he wants to me.

"See he is rabid a danger, now give him to me so we can dispose of this filth properly." Kate said with such hate I almost flinched. They would torture me… but that was okay. It was my fault, everything was my fault… I brought her home. hopefully Chris would just do It, it would be quick and I wouldn't have Kate's smile as my last memory… I could be with my mom and dad… my whole pack. I wouldn't have to run.

At this point my head was still bowed, which was odd for an alpha to do, but I had no problem submitting… in certain situations. When it's called for. I don't however like following someone else's rules. Even when I wasn't an alpha I wouldn't follow rules no matter what.

"He is on the Hales property and we will deal with him. He is our responsibility and we will do with him what we see fit. Now…" he turned his head to look at Kate…"get off my property."

My head snapped up in surprise…. He was keeping me? Would he hurt me… would THEY hurt me? I looked up into Kate's cold dead eyes and she smirked. She was looking directly at me and I could tell this wasn't over. She spun on her heals and began taking steps forward before abruptly stopped and tuned her head to look at me.

"See you later Stiles." She said so sweetly it almost made me want to vomit; only I hadn't eaten in about three days. I almost spit at her again out of pure anger but I restrained myself and only narrowed my eyes. Chris looked at me with so much disgust on his face it actually made me sad.

He believed I killed my whole pack for power. For an alpha status that I didn't even want. True I was my father's second and was training to take over but that didn't mean I wanted to.

He followed after Kate although you could tell that it pained him to do so, I was a big kill and they missed it.

I was happy for a brief second then the full force of the situation seemed to hit me all at once. I was in an unknown area with an unknown pack with an unknown alpha holding me to his chest.

This wasn't bad…

This was horrible.

Dad always told me you could never trust other werewolf's with an alpha. The promise of power was just too much to resist.

I struggled out of his grasp but I was weak, I needed out of here… I needed to run. But what would that help? The argents would just find me again.

"LET ME GO!" I all but screamed. Soon I almost wish he hadn't listened because soon I was going towards the ground full speed. Luckily the years of training came in handy and I turned on my side to allow myself to roll. I quickly got to my feet but soon the world felt as if it were spinning. The lack of food and sleep along with minimal water for days started to come at me. I may be supernatural but I needed basic necessities in order to live.

I guess that's why he let me go. I couldn't run and even if I could they could very easily catch me. I saw Derek, the one that caught me smirking at the wave of dizziness that seemed to hit. I was shaky on my knees but dammit if I wasn't going to go down fighting. My claws extended and so did my fangs. My eyes felt shaky though, they kept going back and forth from my usual whiskey color to red.

Soon everything followed; I was just too tired to fight. It was no use and if I was being honest I don't really care. There was ten of them and one of me. My weight became too much for my legs and I crashed to my knees. I bowed my head once again. I wanted to ask what they were going to do with me. I wanted to ask so many things it felt like my head was swirling but at this moment I kept my mouth closed. I was just submitting to the pack, I was basically putting out that I know that they are stronger that me and that I accept it.

That's when everything stated to swirl around me blurring into one, all I remember before everything went black was the faint hum of people talking.

…

**Okay so what do you think? Continue orrrrrrr no… I am so sorry that I haven't been updating regularly but I have been busy with school and such but I will update soon considering after this next week I do have a break. So I hope you guys like the latest addition to my stories **

**Tell me what you think… ill just be sitting here… XD**

**Thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey! I heard you all liked it and I am so happy to hear it c: I had started this story back in July but I hadn't even touched it till now so I am happy you guys like it. I will continue it until someone says not to… but even then I probably will.**

**As always thank you my lovely followers and favorites you have been to kind XD **

**Enjoy…**

**Derek: **

I looked down at the scrawny kid before me. He had apparently killed his whole pack all in the name of power and that angered me… so when he wanted to be let go of course I did and maybe with a little excess force… sue me. What he did was above wrong… it disgusts me. All I wanted was for my family to be alive and this… this kid just offs his whole pack?

I could tell my pack was equally as disgusted with his actions, I could smell it on each and every one of them and Peter was fuming with anger and disgust. At this moment I couldn't blame him. Chris wasn't lying; his heart never wavered or stuttered in the slightest and he wasn't the type just to go after someone strictly because they were supernatural. He lived by the code, which was more than I could say about most hunters today, and was respected among us. He had helped me and my pack more than I cared to mention.

When I saw him get up I couldn't help but be surprised, he was very weak and yet he still managed to get to his feet. I saw his claws and fangs coming out as his legs shook. His eyes though were a different story, he was weak and so they kept going from glowing to his normal brown. He shouldn't even be standing in that condition, and for some reason that gave me satisfaction. The power he took would be for nothing once he died and I almost wished I would've given him to the Argents. Stiles, if that really was his name, deserved whatever he was given.

Stiles fell to his knees and bowed his head, a sign of submission to the pack. The boy probably realized that even with alpha status he couldn't take on seven wolves, a hunter, a hunter in training, and a trained alpha.

"What should we do with him… he is a danger." Isaac piped up and my uncle growled deep in his chest. He has come a long way since he killed Laura and since coming back from the dead. The fire did its damage and he went insane… I can't blame him. Being revived has caused him to go back to the way he was… mostly. Peter began to take a step forward but was stopped as stiles fell to the ground with a loud thump. He tried to get to the teenager but my arm came out to stop him. His heart was still pounding so he was alive, just passed out from exhaustion.

"Derek we can't just kill him. We don't do that. Remember we aren't killers." Scott said with certainty. He didn't want to hurt anyone. "Besides we would be just as bad as him." He finished with a frown and looked at the boy in question.

"Why not? He killed his whole pack?! He deserves to die." Jackson all but shouted. He was angry and I knew why. He lost his family, sure he was adopted and to a great family but it wasn't the same. Right now he and peter were probably on the same page.

In fact I'm sure everyone in my pack could feel a bit of his anger. Each member had lost someone important to them in ways they couldn't have prevented or helped and they felt the pain of that everyday…

"What are we going to do? He can't just go walking around Derek." Danny replied calmly, as if we weren't talking about the possible murder of a kid his age. I looked hard into the sleeping boys figure and for a brief moment he looked harmless. This stiles character didn't look as if he had just murdered his family. I swallowed and tried to think as the pack battled it out about what to do.

"Silence." I said simply before digging in my pocket and grabbing my keys.

"Scott I'm going to go get my car, help me lug him there. We need to go to Deaton's. Everyone else follow." My alpha voice made an appearance and they instantly knew not to argue. Certain members looked as if they might but a quick glare silenced them. I wanted to kill him, people who killed for power deserve to die and those who killed their pack even more so, but as Scott said we are not killers. I won't let my anger and hatred get the better of me… not this time.

That would make me no better than Kate.

…

**Stiles:**

When I first woke up I instantly knew two things; first was that I was I was shirtless, and second that something was very, very wrong. My whole body was in pain from top to bottom but I hadn't really eaten in days so that wasn't new but the fact that my left hand was in handcuffs strapped to the metal table I seemed to be in was. I pulled at it a few times but it didn't waver. It wouldn't come off!

I peeled back my eyes and my body went rigid. I shot up on the cold metal table, my whole body seemed to creek in pain but I didn't care, these cuffs wouldn't come off. Even with my current state I should be able to bust out of these cuffs no problem but they wouldn't budge! I swung my legs over and quickly planted my feet onto the ground as soon as I was upright I felt a wave of nausea hit. I hunched over and grabbed my abdomen, trying to rid myself of the queasy feeling. Once I could at least stand without the feeling that I would vomit, I pulled and tugged the cuffs. My heart started to speed up and my breaths became shorter and shallow.

Panic seemed to erupt in my chest and my legs began to quake.

_Come off, come off, COME OFF! Why the hell won't you come off! I am an alpha dammit._

I began to look around the room, trying to find some way out of this situation until my legs finally gave out and I sunk to the floor. I began to push myself into the table and tried to get my claws to come out only they wouldn't budge. I couldn't feel my wolf! I couldn't feel anything!

_What the hell happened?! _

Of course that did nothing but raise my thrumming heartbeat and make my throat close up.

"What the hell is going on in here?" a strikingly familiar voice said but I couldn't place it over me dying at the moment… well at least it felt as if I were about to die. Although would that be such a bad thing? I had no clue where I was at, I was handcuffed to a table, oh yeah and a batshit crazy bitch that killed my whole family was after me. Why not just die, not like I have anything to live for… a lone wolf rarely survives.

_That's not what mom would've wanted, that's not what they would've wanted. Fight stiles, fight this… for her. _

I knew I was right and tried to focus on the voices and people steadily entering the room, my throat felt tight and my heart was rising from panic… I didn't know what to do or where I was. All I knew was I needed to calm down.

I saw a kid around my age with a mop of curly blonde hair approach me, instantly I tried to push back but he didn't get very far until the guy from last night talked.

"Isaac no, he is dangerous we can't trust him." He said sternly

"Well if we don't hurry and calm him down he is going to black out, again!" he said impatiently and that's when everything came back in a rush. The argents catching up, being caught by Derek and his supposed pack, blacking out. The question is why I am here and where exactly here is…

At this point I had begun to regain some composer but everything still hurt; it was hard to breathe and looked as if everything was under water. Suddenly Derek walked up and leaned against one of the shelves the room had stacked up against the small walls. He was about three feet in front of me and I peered over my knees to look at him.

I needed to focus to calm down, think of something else besides the fact of being totally alone and vulnerable to a new pack that I knew absolutely nothing about.

"Look you need to calm down, we need to question you. Ok like how you got mixed up with Kate and what the hell you did. We need answers. " He said nonchalantly with anger and disgust clear in his tone and that did it.

My heart rate spiked as I began to think about what Kate di, as I thought about what they were going to do to me to get these so called answers… was all my running for nothing? Would this be my death…

All of a sudden I was surrounded with warmth. There was a hand on my back and soft hums in my ear, only I couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes and felt someone rub soft circles onto my back. I focused on the voice and soon it became clear what it was saying.

"You need to calm down, breath okay just breath." I turned to look at the voice in question to see it was the wolf with the curly hair, my breathing began to even out and my throat didn't feel constricted. His eyes studied my body for a brief moment before getting off the ground. He almost looked relieved to see that I was okay. I swallowed thickly trying to keep my mind clear.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded in agreement. I wasn't in a speaking mood which was to be expected. I bolted up of the ground to look around the room to study the enemy, because that's what they were in my mind. I took on what could only be described as a fighting stance to balance myself out, as if waiting for a hit. I glared at Derek, wanting all my hatred to pour out from my eyes, daring him to come at me. He took a step forward but was stopped by a dark an entering the small room.

"Okay stiles I heard you where awake." He said lightly as if this were a normal occurrence, which to him it might as well should.

"How do you know my name?" I said hoarsely, throat cracked with days without water. I asked the question without fully processing the fact that I have other things I need to worry about, like the fact that I am currently in handcuffs, I feel so weak, and why these people were talking to me and oh yeah… who the hell he was!

"Oh look it speaks." A snarky, obviously female voice said. I turned to look and see who it was narrowed my eyes at the blonde before turning my attention to the man with the lab coat.

All the dark skinned man did was smile before walking over to me with a small flashlight in hand. He flashed it past my eyes and I started to see dots before he put it down, happy with his results.

"Well Derek told me that was what Kate had called you. Do you remember what happened?" he finally replied reaching into the small wooden desk drawer and handing me a nutty bar. I narrowed my eyes at his hand thinking it must be a trap, but damn it to hell I was hungry.

I snatched the small bar and began to tear at the plastic till it finally budged. I took hasty bites not wanting the only food I had to be snatched up.

It was gone before I could even taste it. I let out a pleased moan before meeting the curious eyes of the dark skinned man.

"Who are you?" I asked changing the subject, I didn't want to remember. I shifted in my spot and tried to move my hands, the clanking of the metal reminding me that I was still in hand cuffs.

"I'm doctor Deaton. That's Derek and Peter hale and his pack. Scott, Alisson, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, and Isaac." His polite and courteous voice ringing in my ears as he pointed out each group member, which was awarded with a scowl from pretty much the whole pack.

_Damn they really got that look down to a t maybe they have practice sessions…_

I snickered at my own joke body shaking just slightly.

"You find this funny?" a raging voice began to bellow and I turned to look at said voice, a scowl of my own already resting on my face. Derek's face inches away from mine and I rattled in my chains wanting to just punch him in the face. The cuffs rattled and creek not giving in as I pulled and prodded trying to just get in Derek's space.

Derek's scowl dissipated into a smirk as he watched me struggle for freedom. This only pissed me off even more. I stopped struggling in my restraints and blew air out of my nose. I was so pissed. I turned back to the doctor, trying and failing to swivel on my heals.

"Look can you just let me go now I am fine. I need to leave before she finds me" I said around the impending worry. At this Deaton frowned and looked to Derek and Peter. I looked back again, getting a tiny bit dizzy about all the turning I had been doing.

Derek smirked and my eyes narrowed… this couldn't be good.

"You're not going anywhere." He said with a gleam to his eye as if he had just made up his mind about something.

Only question that I needed to answer was to what exactly.

…

**Boom! New chapter XD I hope you guys are enjoying it I do love writing this. heads up next chapter may contain some vviiiooolleeennncceee XD but yeah! I wonder why stiles is feeling so weird maybe it's just hunger or is it! Find out next time!**

**Please read and review. All comments are welcome minus hate! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I know I left you guys with a serious cliff hanger. And I am so excited to see where I take this story. Sometimes it doesn't go the direction I want but it's not always a bad thing. I am so excited to see how much you guys come to love this fic. I love you all! You are such an amazing fanbase!**

**Okay so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy…**

**Stiles:**

I began to clank at the metal, trying desperately to get out of the handcuffs that seemed bonded to examination table. They wouldn't come off no matter how much I pulled. Welts began to form and burn around the tight metal on the skin.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You won't get anywhere." Derek taunted as he talked with Deaton. I didn't like the knowing tone in his voice as if he knew something I didn't. It was… unsettling. I didn't bother to listen as I kept trying to free my hands, and finally I noticed the burns and welts weren't healing! Nothing was healing.

I spun around best I can to try and look at Derek, which didn't really work considering I was held prisoner the opposite way. I didn't like the way they were talking but finally Derek came to face me as he strode across the room arrogantly.

"What the hell did you do to me? Why am I not healing you incompetent ass." I spat, hands balling up in the chains, which granted hurt but I didn't care at that moment.

All of a sudden my chin was gripped tightly so I wouldn't move and I came eye to eye with a very, very angry alpha.

"You lost your right to ask questions when you murdered your family. Now sit still and, shut. The. Hell. Up!" he ground out and then tossed my head back so hard I felt it should've broke. Before I could quip back Deaton was in front of me.

"Okay stiles I need to give you a shot, it'll help you heal but will allow us to keep the chains on." He said nicely and I allowed him to roll up my dirty sleeve before sticking the needle in my arm, it hurt for a second but the pain was gone as soon as it came.

"It's the chains isn't it… the chains block my wolf you son of a bitch!" I began to thrash in the tough metal and look back at Deaton, the look on his face was all the answer I needed. And I did not like it one bit. I began to clank the metal trying ineffectively to get out. Derek was who I wanted, I wanted… no NEEDED to kill him. My wolf may be blocked but the instincts were all there. He was a threat; he had to be dealt with.

Derek took three steps forward, sensing all the rage and hatred, before he was stopped by Deaton. A smirk covered my face as the big bad alpha was interrupted by a _human_. Not that there was anything wrong with humans.

"Okay you need to calm down… I need to give you one more shot." He said and looked at me for the okay. I just nodded and looked away from the group, all glaring at me and in a defensive position as if THEY were the one in danger. After I felt the needle leave my body I looked back to Derek.

"Okay now let me go! I have better places to be, this has nothing to do with you." My hands were balled up again and I began to ground my teeth together.

"That's where your wrong." the elderly gentlemen named Peter aided, eyes narrowed.

"It has everything to do with us." Derek finished for him before continuing.

"You're coming with us whether you like it or not kid."

I just laughed at that.

And laughed,

And laughed.

"Like hell I am!" I shot back hoping for some sort of reaction, to which all I got was a smirk, and that irritated more. And at that point I started to feel sleepy. My body felt too heavy for my legs to carry as I fell to the floor, hands above my head due to the short length of the handcuffs. My eye lids started to get heavy as I had a mental war with myself to stay awake.

"What did you do to me?" I managed to get out, breathlessly.

To that Derek crouched down to become eye level with me.

"Just sleep." He seemed to whisper as the whole world was turning foggy like I was underwater.

"You son of a bitch." I rolled off my tongue though it seemed like I had gargled nails as sleep finally took me.

…

**Derek:**

I looked down at the sleeping figure that lay sprawled out before me, smirk still in place at the small victory. He was out cold, not for long but it gave us enough time to do the essentials.

"Okay I'm going to ask, what was that?" Scott's uneasy voice came from behind only to be soothed by Alison's hand on his back. I got up and turned towards the pack ready to explain when Deaton beat me to it, which I didn't mind because he could probably explain a bit better than me, not that I would admit it.

"I sedated him with the second injection so when you transport him to the car he won't lash out. That and you can unhook the handcuffs without the possibility of the wolf coming into play. I don't think it would be a problem considering it would only be a few seconds but you never know with an alpha." His eyes shifted to the boy that was causing the commotion and his face seemed too twisted into that only to be described as disgust.

"Oh that reminds me… here." Deaton said, coming out of his disgust long enough to get back on point and pulled out about ten needles with thick liquid in the tube.

"These will keep him sedated. And these…," he paused and took out four more needles but these were blood red and had bits of different material such as mountain ash, wolfs bane, and other herbs. It made my wolf squirm with discomfort but I took them anyway, "those will allow him to get out of the handcuffs but keep the wolf blocked, I only have a little and it takes time to make so use carefully only when needed, understood?"

I nodded and stuck it in my jacket pocket to put away later.

"Wait… transport!? What do you mean!" Isaac shouted eyes looking wary and finally catching up to what was going on.

"Yes. He is going to stay with us. We can't just let him loose. He is dangerous." I said calmly not needing to explain myself, which I didn't I was the alpha and they would listen.

"So what do we do now dear nephew." Peter said in that condescending tone I hated so much and I scowled at him before addressing the rest of the pack.

"Deaton unlock the handcuffs, Scott go put him in my car and as soon as he is seated lock the handcuffs on because we don't know how long we have, Isaac Erica and Boyd go get in the car, everyone else go to the house we will meet you there. Go, now." I listed off the things my pack needed to dousing my alpha voice. I did not need any BS right now. I handed Scott the key and he began to drag the limp teen in his arms.

Once everyone got to work and was out of the building I turned to Deaton who was nodding off into space looking contemplative. I cleared my voice and he turned towards me looking like the stoic vet I knew him as. He began to pace back and forth finally coming to rest in front of the examination table I had been leaning on and just minutes ago held a prisoner captive. I looked down waiting for the question he needed to ask me.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing…" he asked attentively.

"I hope so… I can't kill him Deaton. There is too much blood. This is the best solution I can come up with that wouldn't just let him walk." I answered voice unsure and I looked up into his calculating eyes.

"What he did… killing all those people… his family no less… it is just awful." His voice cracked just a bit as if going into a painful memory and that suddenly reminded me how little I knew about deaton, and I went to answer, to tell him if anyone knew it was horrible it was me… I lived through it! But was abruptly cut off by Deaton continuing on, his voice growing fainter like a candle loosing light, it was still there just barely noticeable.

"And you are all the better of a person to be doing what you just did. What you lived through… no man should have to endure that kind of suffering, and you were a boy. A small child put into a lonely and cruel world with no one but your sister to help guide you. Then you became an alpha with no guidance. A terrible one but you grew into the man I knew you would. You grew into an alpha." He finished and I just stared at him in amazement. Approval has meant nothing to me since my dad died, and even though Deaton could never fill those shoes it still meant a lot to have his approval. To have something… someone tied back to the past and who didn't go crazy.

I didn't know what to say and the look he gave me said he understood. I simply went the quiet stony rout and gave him a slight nod and a smile before pushing off the table and heading out the door but was abruptly stopped by a quiet whisper.

"Derek." He said and I partly turned my head so I could see him.

"Be careful." He managed with such affection I nearly toppled over.

"Always am." I called over my shoulder as I opened the door to leave, small smile playing on my face.

…

**Stiles:**

I was jerked awake with the feeling of being thrown in the air only to be put roughly back down again into plush leather seating. Everything felt so heavy on my body like I had pounds and pounds of weight on my chest and legs, feeling like I should sink. My head felt so foggy as if I had been sleeping for weeks and everything was so thick I could barely breathe.

When I finally had the sense to peel back my eye lids, which by the way took a lot of effort on my part, I almost threw up.

"If you throw up on my seats I will not hesitate to kill you. My car means more to me than your life." A rough voice came through in all the fog and noise going through my head. I rolled my eyes and instantly regretted the action. I looked at Derek and almost lunged but my hands were weighed down by the shackles I wore.

I settled for just looking disgusted at Derek and murmuring under my breath trying to get rid of the sleep induced fog, it was most likely cause by whatever it is they stuck me with. and then it hit me.

They drugged me!

"Oh, you son of a bitch! You fucking drugged me!" I spat, my eyes blazing with hatred and disgust.

"Yes I did, and unless you want me to do it again I suggest you shut up." Derek replied calmly as if we were talking about the weather. And that just pissed me off more.

"I will not shut up you over confident, dirty nose, sleezebag. What the hell man you can't just fucking drug me!" at this point language didn't even matter to me, and I jumped in surprise as growling came from the backseat. I realized now that he brought the guard dogs… great now there really isn't any chance of escape.

It was Isaac the kid who helped me with the panic attack, Boyd, and Erica all piled up in the backseat ready to jump and defend their alpha. They wouldn't have a chance to however because all of a sudden we came to a sharp stop that nearly jostled me out of my seat. The handcuffs didn't help at trying to keep me in place and continued to burn against my skin.

Derek quickly got up and opened the door right before slamming it down so hard it actually shook the car. He began to walk in front of the car, eyes looking cloudy as if he held a storm on the inside, and jerked my door open before throwing me out and slamming me into the hood of the car. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt but I wouldn't show it.

"Thought you said this car was worth more than my life, whatever happened to that." I ground out trying to keep my eyes open… being human sucks.

"shut. Up. And listen here. I don't think you realize what you've done. I am the only person here who doesn't want you dead for what you did and only because we have to much blood on our hands. You will do what the fuck I say, do you understand." He said, inches away from my face, so close in fact I saw the tale tell signs of fangs coming into play.

I heard the car door close with a soft click and then the three betas join us along with the rest of his pack, and only then did I realize that we were stopped at a rather large house, but didn't get a good look at it before turning back to Derek. My eyes narrowed and suddenly that rage I had felt for Kate and what she did was back. She made these people believe that I killed my pack… my FAMILY everyone who I loved was gone, so what did I have to loose.

My life… any chance I had at life would be gone… I needed a way out of here and fast.

"Why!" I said pushing him back a bit and getting my footing back. The whole began to get into a protective circle around me and Derek, ready to take out the threat… the killer, if necessary. I allowed myself a small grimace and Derek smirked.

"Because I'm the one who can give the order to tear you apart and they won't hesitate, hell they won't even complain about it because you are dangerous. Because I am the alpha."

"Take these handcuffs off and I will show you who the _real_ alpha is." I said in a deathly whisper saying the word real as something dirty. As if he was a little boy and couldn't govern a pack and wasn't _worthy _of that title. As if he was nothing. And he looked angry. He came back at me eyes blood red, gripping my shirt so tight his knuckles turned ghost white as he slammed me against the car door this time. The impact on my head was enough for me to see stars that danced in my vision. I thought my plan worked and he was going to rip the binding pieces of metal off my flesh. He looked that angry.

But instead his eyes began to fade back into their gently green and he just smiled, it was a small smile and would classify as a smirk more than anything else, but a smile and leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." His hot breath whispered against my ear, and my eyes widened in astonishment and fear. It hadn't worked.

And just as he was there Derek was gone, heading inside leaving me to fall on the forest floor with a thud.

"Scott, peter, and Isaac lock him up in the training room until I can figure out the next move. Peter make sure he is secure and the handcuffs **DON'T** come off. Understand. Everyone else pack meeting, starts when they get back." Derek's voice drifted over his shoulder from where he stopped before walking inside.

"You can't just lock me up!" I screamed at Derek's back trying my best to protest but the stars had seemed to creep back up into my visions along with spots. I was starting to get dizzy and suddenly I was glad he had dropped me. He swiveled around on his heels, eyes growing dark as he took steps towards me again, anger sparking in his tone and malice in every step his legs carried him.

"I can and I will you're a threat. And I refuse to kill you. Oh… and get used to being human. That's a title you will be keeping for a while. Because you are no real alpha. Your just the sick sadistic kid who killed his whole family." He said in a sinister voice that made my blood run cold.

The last thing I remember was two hands gripping me roughly and taking me into the dragon's lair before sleep seemed to swallow me whole taking me into the darkness.

…

**So there we are folks! Let's recap the chapter shall we! Stiles was drugged, Deaton and Derek shared a kind of father son moment. Stiles was being a little shit… and stiles is back to square one again! **

**I can see this fic turning into a popular one and I hope it does!**

**I hope you all liked t! Oh and before I forget… I have school again and am trying to do projects and etc. So I can't update regularly but I am trying!**

**Again I hope you love! And I want some feedback! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone! I'm back and so sorry its been so long I've been having allot of family issues and I just lost the computer I was borrowing so now I'm working from a tablet so if there is more mistakes than usual that's why…. Thank you for being so loyal and I hope you enjoy **

**Enjoy…**

…

**Stiles:**

_When I woke up I was gasping for air. It felt as if a vacuum had entered my lungs and sucked everything out leaving nothing but dust. I sat upright in the plush silky couch and began to cough as if trying to get the bits of debris to leave my chest only to have a hand come and rest on my back. The touch felt so warm and pure… so familiar that I welcomed it openly. Everything felt safe._

_When the coughing fit finally subsided I went to turn to the offending appendage only to have said person walk around to me. As soon as I saw her face it felt like the air left me once again. My throat closed off as tears pooled in my eyes and began to slip free and slide down my cheeks. _

"_mom?" I breathed, the only thing I could say as I looked into the beautiful whiskey eyes that almost perfectly matched mine. She brought her arm out and streaked my hair, going down my face and rested on my cheek. I instinctively pushed closer into the warmth and put my hand on top of hers and allowed my eyes to drift shut and a few tears to drop from my eyes._

"_Baby boy… we missed you. We were so worried when you took that fall. Busted your head right open. Luckily uncle Marc found you before you got to bad and now that your awake you can start healing." She said shaking ever so slightly as her hands reached out to touch her long dark hair and allowed it to cascade over her shoulders. My eyes opened at the loss of contact but I still managed a confused frown._

"_what… what do you mean… your dead. I saw you die." I stuttered out trying to get a grip of what was real and what's not._

"_that means im dead…. The pain can go away now. I don't have to live in a world with out you. I can come home." I finished as more tears made there way slowly down my face and I forced myself painfully to look into her eyes once more. _

"_Honey I am right here. Perfectly fine and still breathing! That fall might've hurt you in more ways then one… are you okay?" she worriedly rambled and I smiled even with the nagging feeling in the back if my head telling me that this was wrong, that she was dead and I should not be there. I would rather this than the reality of that _dream_. Because that's all it was… a dream. _

_Right?_

"_Yeah mom… um uh…im fine. Must've just been a dream. Sorry to worry you." I spoke and kicked my legs over the couch allowing myself to sit as wave of dizziness passed over me._

"_its okay baby boy. We were so worried. Oh and Kate dropped by today, while you were on your run. I told her to drop by tomorrow but you may need to reschedule until you are a bit better. I want to make sure your okay…" she tried to hide her disgust for the hunter but I could still hear it ever evident in her tone. Her eyes began to frantically scavenge my body, looking for any source if pain or any markings. She wouldn't find any considering I had already healed but for some reason I still had a slight headache. _

_That should have been the first sign…_

_I decided not to answer and put my head on my hands allowing myself to get distracted by invading thoughts of this being all a dream. That none of this was real. I was only brought out of my thoughts by another warm hand on my shoulder and I bolted up expecting to find my mom only to come face to face with my father and alpha. He had a smile plastered in his face as he grinned ear to ear._

_That was all the incentive I needed to get up in shaky legs and pull my old man into a tight hug that left him breathless. I burrowed my head deep into the crook of his neck allowing his scent of pine needles and earth to cloud my senses and tell me this is real. That was all I needed, all that was required to convince myself that I had dreamed everything up and it was just my sick and twisted imagination at work_

" _I'm taking it your feeling better." He laughed out but allowed him to be scented and even did the same. He smiled against my neck at the thought of his son being okay. _

_When we finally pulled back I saw the unshod tears in my fathers eyes which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand as my mom came around and laced her fingers around his hand before sharing a brief smile. I shared one of my own before a thought made it drop as quick as it was on my face. _

"_Kate dropped by?" I asked solemnly voice no higher than a whisper._

"_Yeah she asked for you but I told her you were out… do you need her son?" the sheriff answered back apprehensively trying not to show his disapproval._

"_No…. No No I can't be friends with her… I can't anymore." I replied Desperately trying to Convay how much I needed them to understand._

"_Did she hurt you?" my dad asked hard tone ringing in my ears, a tone that screamed alpha. His fists began to ball up and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment._

"_no…. Yes? Maybe. I don't know, I… I can't remember dad… I just have this feeling…." I rambled off eyes bugging out going in many directions trying to price together a imaginary puzzle piece that seemed as if it was missing so many essential pieces._

"_look son we will talk about this after dinner okay? We are entertaining uncle Marc and aunt Sasha. They even brought their kids! Hell the whole family has come to join us!" he said calmly as his anger started to dissipate into nothingness although there was still apprehension as he looked over my body one last time. But mostly it was just excitement, whether it was about his son waking up or just the fact the family was over I would never know. _

_I shook my head to clear my thoughts and met a smile, no matter how small, paint my face as I nodded and we walked forward. _

" _Wait…. Even Paul and Cathy are here?" I said in wonder wanting so desperately to see them all. Wishing to see their eyes without fearing the death in them. Without seeing the light gone._

_My father chuckled lightly and nodded before we walked into the large dining area. In it we had a long wooden oak table, perfectly polished to the 't'. It held enough room to hold twenty people not counting the heads of the table. And each seat held a family member. There was only three seats left, both at the heads of the table for my mom and dad and then to the right if my dad for me signifying that I was my alphas right._

_I looked around the splendid room and smiled to myself gently as I saw spectacular paintings and portraits of our family gleaming and glistening in all their perfection. I came out of my stopper by harsh blows To my knees._

_I looked down to see mops of identical blonde hair and the smile I had grew twice in size. _

"_Alexandrea and Gabby! My two favorite nieces." I say as I pick both of them up into my arms. They may be identical twins but they were so different I forgot sometimes._

"_its Alex now stiles!" she giggled in my arms and I bowed in apology which only made her giggle more._

"_wook stiles! I wost a tooth!" gabby practically screamed and I smiled at her enthusiasm, she pulled back her gums to show me the missing tooth._

"_such a big girl! How old are you guys now? Like twenty huh?" I question with an enthusiastic face to match the girls and making them believe that I had actually thought they were older than me._

"_Stiles!" Alex said stretching out the word and have trouble with the 'l' in my name making it sound like a 'w' instead. I just shook my head and laughed._

"_we five! Can't even wemember our birthday?" gabby pouted but was smiling none the less._

"_Bad stiles!"_

"_very bad stiles!"_

_I laughed and put them down and watched there long hair bounce in the wind and their dress bob up and down as they ran off to their seat. _

_I shook my head fondly at the two girls and began to examine the table for all the other kids just waiting to talk to "uncle" stiles._

'_I started scwool!' a girl named Lizzy screamed. _

'_mommy took me to the zoo! WE saw so many animals! Even wolves.'_

'_daddy said you were hurt. Sti are you okay' another called out worry lacing her voice and suddenly looking so sad along with the rest if the pack. Love and worry radiating off of everyone seated in waves if distress. It looked like they were forcing themselves to be still as they held their breath._

"_WE MISSED YOU UNCLE STILES!"_

_I giggled all around still listening to the kids mumble on about one thing or another until the alpha cleared his thought and we turned to him. My dad was stoic as ever dressed in his black dress pants and his black suit coat and tie, looking more like James bond then a sheriff._

"_Okay,okay kids lets give stiles some room to breath!" let laughed out and took a deep breath. Before turning to me his eyes watering the began to rake over my body and he raised his glace high in the air!_

"_to my son. Best there ever was and best alpha there will ever be. He made it through the impossible. I love you kid and don't scare me like that again. You will make a fantastic leader and father one day… just not to soon I've had enough heart problems for one day!"_

_I smiled a watery smile, bowing my head a little to let out a small laugh, and nodded raising my wine glass that was full of water up just as everyone followed suit._

"_**HERE HERE! TO STILES!" **__Was the collective response from my pack... MY pack. Who were safe and sound. Sitting right here next to me. How could I ever think this was all just a dream?_

_After that everyone drank their glasses and that's when I was bombarded with questions._

'_what happened stiles?'_

'_are you okay?'_

_We were so worried! Don't ever do that to us!'_

'_yeah pull some crap like that and I will kill you hell I think I can get that as a pack activity!'_

_And that was only a few of the comments. I smiled and looked down at my plate full of food trying to hide my blush but my stomach was warm with content as I heard the worrying pleas of my family, my pack._

Wake up…

_I shook my head trying to drown out the gravely voice in my head and continue on about the meal. I laughed as aunt Mary told her world famous joke that no one ever got because she told it all wrong._

"_once there was a preacher… _

_No wait a duck…._

_No no no a preacher and a duck!" she began just being able to start on when that annoying voice started up again._

**Wake the hell up! **

_This time louder and I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the noise. Trying to block out everything… because I know that voice… and that voice was no good. When I looked up,hands still over ears I noticed everyone was at a standstill everyone unmoving. I finally let go of my ears limply as I began to shed soundless tears._

_I Swallowed thickly as everything got more blurry._

"_this isn't real is it?" I asked a feeling of numbness washed over me as my mom shook her head sadly as a frown stretched across her face, a look so unfamiliar it made me want to cry. She walked over, long legs going in careful strides._

"_Baby boy... I love you. I always will love you. Your father will forever be proud. You are the last of the stilinski clan. The last of our great name. You have to go back, as much as it hurts me to say that baby. I love you so much. Show them who really did this… but never give up. Its not your time yet." She whispered as tears came crawling out of her eyes and leaking through._

"_mom I miss you so much im so scared without you. I don't want to go back. Please don't make me go back, ill do anything to stay here. Ill be a better son I promise!" I all but screamed. I begged and pleaded as more tears slipped out._

"_Baby boy… don't be scared I am always with you. Always. And you could never be a better son. You are my baby boy. Didn't you ever forget that! My only baby boy. You make me so proud…" she said fiercely as she enveloped me in her strong arms. It had only been a minute or two but the voice came back._

**Wake up dammit! Come on!**

_And just likes that it felt like she was being ripped away from my arms, the last thing I saw was a look of despair on her face and her mouthing three words that nearly brought me to tears._

_I love you._

…

"YOU SHOULDVE LET ME DIE!" I chocked on a sob as tears streamed down my face, my voice coming out raspy from lack of water and finally coming eye to eye with Derek as Deaton looked at me. The whole pack was there and that when I remembered where I was and went to wipe hand across my face. I had to be strong. Show no mercy no weakness…

Only it was tied down to a chair still in handcuffs with the chain spread out in front of me. I tried to move my whole body but it was tied and looped around said chair. My faces twisted into that of anger as I violently jerked my whole body around cause both Deaton and Derek to take a step back.

Everything from head to toe was looped around in thick rope even my feet keeping me firmly in place.

I began to thrash and shake violently trying desperately to free myself. Tears started to stream down my face at the thought of these little girls on my lap. Of Gabby's hair bouncing wildly through the wind. Alexandra insisting to call her Alex.

My mom.

She wanted me to continue but how? What was the point? When pain was all I could feel through ever fiber of my being. Through everything. What was the point if she wasn't here…

There was none.

As soon as that thought crept into my head I went loose in the binds and slumped forward before closing my eyes tightly.

"you should have killed me. I should have died. Everything would be so much easier… you should kill me." I said tightly meaning every word I said. I didn't want to be a part of a world without my mom… without my pack. And they should… just get it over with. I knew that's what they desperately .

I didn't want to be in a world where I was alone.

I didn't get to bask in my self hatred and pity before my face was being forcefully pulled up to meet the eyes of none other than the alpha himself. Dereks eyes flashed red for a breif moment and his scowl morphed into something truly scary.

"death is to easy in scum like you. You murdered for power and now you can sit here and rot. If you think I would kill you just because you suddenly have a conscience you have another thing coming kid. You murdered for pleasure. You killed for fun. And for what? Power?" he bit out harshly I could help but back away but he just held me in place firmly and inched his way closer.

"You have no one. Your alone. And now you get to sit in this house and do absolutely nothing with that power you murdered for. You get to become what you truly are. You are **nothing."**

With That he pushed my face back and stormed up the stairs his pack on his heels, only one remaining was Deaton. As Derek ushered the rest upstairs he suddenly turned back to me.

"make sure he is patched up. I can see the gash on the pack of his head opening up again." He commanded in a lighter tone before his face twisted into a smirk.

"and no food… or water. Not tonight. He will be fine till then. And when your done come upstairs we have some thinks to discuss." He said calmly and turned to me, smirk growing wider as he saw my anger growing.

"Night stiles." He said sweetly before leaving me in the pit of darkness. I knew I was in the basement but didn't want to think about it at the moment.

Deaton continued his work in moderate silence only asking questions such as 'does it hurt when I touch this' or 'are you feeling dizzy?' but was soon done and left me in the cold.

When the door was firmly in place I allowed my stones reserve to slip and allow the waterfall of tears to leave me. I don't know what compelled me to do it but I didn't even try to make the sobs quiet and even let out a ear splitting shriek that sounded as broken as I was.

I then said enough was enough and willed the tears away. I looked around best I could with me being roped to a chair looking for possible exits. My breathing was becoming shallower and I needed to find a distraction.

When I didn't find any other exits I thrashed some more anger fueling my every move. But in my fit of anger the chair toppled and I yelped in surprise.

I began to try and move from my place on the cold stones floor to no avail only to try and flail my hands in frustration .

Only… they moved.

…

**So guys what do you guys think! Ink how that was and would appreciate some commentary! I worked really hard and it took me a while but I got there. People can stop dying now xD.**

**Please forgive any mistakes again I am working off a tablet and it is stupid. I hope you guys like this story. I was going for something new. This is a slow burn stereo so give it time**

**Please read and review! And don't feel bad about private messaging me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey my lovelies! I am back and happy to be back! Again another shout out to my amazing friend that is lending me her laptop again cause let me tell you I can type so much faster on this thing. **

**Oh with the last approaching weeks of school I will have to deal with finals so I'm sorry if I can't update as much as I want. Although now with handy dandy laptop it's a lot better! Anyway thank you all for your support I am hoping this story will get popular cause it seems to be getting a lot of likes! **

**Enjoy…**

**Stiles:**

I began to wiggle around and tried to free my hands as the chair slowly started to crumble and fall apart as the wood cracked under pressure. I tried to be as quiet as possible, something extremely new to me and was still trying to grow accustomed to as I worked diligently to get the ropes loose from my arms. The cuffs where tightly looped around my wrists cut painfully as I tried to move around and free myself.

Being human sucked. At least while I was a perceived monster I could heal, and while yes you still felt pain it didn't last long before your wounds were being sealed shut. Being a monster was better than being helpless. That was what my dad would say to the hunters who didn't follow the code and perceived us to be what we simply weren't. Monsters. But quite frankly there was nothing monstrous about us, we were all still human even if we did have a beast inside. We didn't kill for sport thought yes; hunters were nessicary for rogues who even killed their own. The cuffs that they bound me to forced me to loose connection with my animalistic side; the wolf was still there I just couldn't bring it out at whim.

_Why now! When even as a human I'm too weak._ I thought as I crawled on the floor and slowly making my way out of the rope prison. The cuffs made it so that my hands couldn't move more than six inches apart from each other so I had to work with stretch one arm further over my chest so I had access to both hands, this made the process slow but I was covering ground rapidly. My breaths became short and painful as a sharp piece of wood found its way lodged in my diaphragm.

As soon as I felt the last strip of rope slide down I flipped myself over so I was on my back and breathed a sigh of relief as the pain seemed to drift away. I collected myself enough to try and get my footing and actually stand. When I finally found my footing I began to look for any other door besides the one leading up… to them. A scowl seemed to twist itself into my face before I could really register my actions. The thought of _them _made my blood boil. I was sure if I was a cartoon I would have smoke coming out of my ears. How dare they think I could do anything as sick as killing my own flesh and blood. All for what? A god damn title?! I couldn't kill a dog let alone murder my entire family.

_When I get ahold of that god damn blonde bitch she is going to wish she never fucked with stiles Stilinski…_ my thoughts came to a grueling stop as I spun on my heals in rage and was about to collide my fist into what looked to be a solid brick wall when I suddenly stopped and gazed upon my savior.

A window.

My eyes went wide with amazement as I almost cried out in joy. I pulled up what looked like an old lawn chair with a giant whole cut up into the back of it making it look even more cheap then what it probably was and climbed up so I can get a look on what lay beneath. There just beyond this little window was my freedom as a pair of winding stairs wrapped around the house and going up. It almost looked like the stairs led to somewhere secret but I didn't have time to inquire about that because those stairs were my freedom.

I jumped down as quickly as humanly possible and started to rummage through the dark dank basement as I glared down at cuffs preventing me from being able to move the right way. There was trash and boxes in all four corners of the room, they seemed mildewed and there was a stench even my now human nose could detect. Now that my eyes were starting to adjust to the dim crud lighting did I finally see the scorch marks that were engraved onto the wall. My eyes for just a moment seemed to water with unshed tears as I saw the evidence of past pain and horrors.

I shook my head and tried to focus. I needed something heavy enough to break through the glass now that my supernatural strength was no longer an answer. That one thought was enough for any sympathy I held in my body to wash away like sand with the tide and the anger to take its place once again.

_You can't feel bad for the enemy. Get it together Stilinski._ I scolded myself mentally and began to search frantically once again. Every second I was wasting was another I could be caught and this whole escape plan would go to crap. And maybe if I get caught they would put me in something worse than the cuffs. I briefly wondered if I should just give up but the adrenaline was shutting off those thoughts before they can even be processed by the logical side of my brain. I jumped in surprise when my hands brushed into something rough and hard.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I pulled back the soggy cardboard boxes and jumped with joy as I saw a brick. Actually it was more like a few bricks that had been left down here to rot as if they were going to rebuild this dank place but never got around to doing it. I smiled so much I was almost afraid it was going to stick like that. I grabbed the heavy piece of rock in my hands and walked back to the small window. With my fingers crossed I slammed the brick into the glass. My grin widened as glass shattered into thousands of tiny pieces and fell to my feet.

I prayed that the wolves didn't hear but not even give them a chance to catch me in the act as I climbed on the broken chair and out the portal that held my freedom. I spared a glace backwards when I finally crawled out of the dragons den and allowed myself a small moment to wonder where these stairs lead to and why they were here. It wasn't here for me after all… so it must have a purpose.

Soon I was racing up the stairs as fast as I could trying not to yank on the cuffs to much since the strain I had already endured caused them to bite into my skin and cause them to bleed along with slight swelling. And when I say slightly I mean they are the size of fists. Again anger swelled up at the thought of my unfair imprisonment… I should have just _told _them. Told them what had happened and how my pack was slaughtered at the hands of that blonde bitch.

_It's not like they would listen to you. You're just the traitor that found alpha status though death and deception. _I thought timidly and took a breath as if to straighten out my thoughts. I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault… that I didn't do anything. It was all I could do to drain out the voices that constantly told me what a monster I am.

I reached the last stair; I had to undue a latch door directly above my head in order to get out into the fresh cut green grass. My eyes widened when I realized that the stairs didn't just take me in front of the house. Instead I had reached this glorious new setting. There was this beautiful lake that streamed down a perch of rocks and flowed crystal clear water down almost like a mini waterfall. Bushes were aligned all next to this stream and there was a huge bolder perfect for sitting out and watching the stairs to the right of the stream. It was a breathtaking sight. If I squinted hard enough I could almost convince myself that I was down by the lake at home. I had this special place down by our own lake, our property stretched far and wide and we had our very own pier.

I helped build it with my dad… he made it just for me. I had no control… no anchor. To this day I couldn't keep calm and tended to lose it but being out there by the water it made me feel whole. Almost calm.

Memories came flooding back as I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions. I gave a chocked cry as I began to walk toward the small bolder and started to think about my dad. It had taken us an entire summer jut to make the pier but it was well worth it when the finish product was complete. I had lost control more than once but my dad was more than understanding and even tried to help me find an anchor… but nothing seemed to work quite like the soothing sounds of the ocean.

As I sat on the cold stone and looked out at the now night sky I began to wonder if all that was even necessary… where would I even go from here? Where would I go now that I am pack less… alone and afraid. Why the hell did I even bother to leave?

At least with Derek and his group of misfits I was safe from the argents. They would stop at nothing to put a bullet through my heart. Especially Chris now that he thinks I have done something so sinister that it causes him to intervene. I brought my legs up to my chest and for the first time since all this had happened I allowed myself some emotion. Some grief… tears began to flood down my eyes and I let out a piercing scream into the night sky. It sounded twisted and weak.

It sounded like a wolf that just lost his pack… like an omega. It was filled with agony and pain… it just pierced though the skies like a shooting star. As I looked up into the pale black sky and saw that shining moon, it shown out like a ray of hope from a dark corner and it gave me a little hope.

I tried to wipe the tears away but gave up due to the cuffs. I was going to allow myself these tears. I was going to allow myself to feel. When I looked down at my captive hands I couldn't help the gag as I saw that they were now purple. The blood had finally stopped but was replaced with deep cuts and an ugly looking yellow strip gliding across my hands.

"God dammit!" I yelled out at nothing in particular and slowly started to lose feeling in my hands. I needed to get these cuffs off as quick as humanly possible.

"You really should get that checked out…" an eerily familiar voice echoed through the forest, causing my hair to stand up on edge. I swallowed as best I could while my throat was so dry. My fists began to pulse as I tried to clench my fists as much as possible but had to stop due to the immense pain.

"Looks like you finally found me Derek."

…

**Derek:**

I began to pace the wooden flooring that I had grown so accustomed to as my own, walking back and forth to and fro so much that I thought very briefly that I would wear the flooring down to the foundation. I don't know what came over me; there was just so much anger that seemed to bubble to the surface. This kid seemed to get under my skin in the worst possible ways.

All I wanted to do was wring his little throat and bash his head in. For some reason my wolf squirmed in his presence and made me more on edge, allowing the little control I had to slip away.

"You okay nephew of mine?" peter asked from his place on the arm of the couch, his smirk of a smile faded off and leaving behind a worried glace. No trace of any cryptic false worry, trying to get the upper hand, no this was just worry displayed in his tone and the hardness of his facial features.

"Yeah… fine. This kid gets to me. I don't know why." I said truthfully, not just to peter but to my whole pack. I finally stopped my pacing long enough to really get a good look at them. They all looked so tired, each seemed as if they hadn't slept in days. Alisson was the worst and next was Lydia; they were both just hunters for the pack… humans. They weren't equipped to go days without rest, their bodies desperately craved it… needed it or else they weren't going to perform at peak condition and cause health risks.

"Have you guys not been sleeping?" I asked, they shouldn't be up that was my job as alpha to worry.

"Look I get why this stiles kid would get a bit under your skin considering all we have been through… but you can't let it affect you dear nephew." my uncle replied completely dodging the question, his voice smooth as silk as he pushed himself off the couch to join me in front of the coffee table.

"It's more than that peter… its different but I can't put my finger on it. It's like I loose myself being around him…"

"Okay Derek what was that? He needs fluids, he is severely weak… I took a risk just by bringing him here…" I was cut off by Deaton finally coming to join the rest of us.

"He's fine…" I tried to find the words to express what exactly just happen… how it came out. I never meant to be that cruel but it just… happened and I lacked the words to explain.

"No he isn't! He hasn't said three words to anyone, he is or rather was an alpha but went long enough without food and water that it started to kill him and affect his healing capabilities, and something isn't right…. I don't like stiles any more than the rest of you but you didn't want to kill him but this is exactly what you're doing Derek!"

When Deaton was finished with his tirade I looked at him, trying to convey how truly sorry I was, I didn't mean to slowly kill the kid, I didn't regret what I said but I regret that I could've caused serious harm to his patient. With one glance Deaton let out an exasperated sigh before giving me his full attention. I smirked just a tad before allowing my face to return neutral, knowing that for once with the cryptic vet that I had won. He understood.

"What did you want to talk to me about Derek? After this I need to return fluids into his body… so make it fast." He responded regaining composer and morphing his face back into the mystic vet I had come to rely on.

"Ok… I need to have a metal made into bars like on prison cells but made out of mountain ash and strong enough that a human can't break them fitted for the window in the guest bedroom." I spoke slowly so that way Deaton could really understand what I was asking of him. I studied the vets face as a wave of emotions crossed his features until finally it clicked.

"You want to put him in there? Not keep him in the basement?" he asked like the thought hadn't really crossed his mind but seemed rather proud I wasn't going to keep him in that dark place.

"Yeah… in prison you at least get a bed. He deserves that until I can figure out something better." I saw the reactions on the packs faces at the mere mention of the killer sleeping in a bed, like it was too good for someone of his sorts, which on some level it was, but he at least deserved this.

"Very smart Derek… it will be done. Anything else I can do for you?" the vet asked at seeing the conflicted thoughts running in my head.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you had a chain made out of that same metal. I want to hook it on the wall so he can't run. Also so I can keep an eye on him…" I trailed off not wanting to explain any further, as Deaton nodded his head I could see he understood and respected this.

"I actually do and I'll send it right over these are very good ideas Derek, it will assure the safety of your pack… I will also need the measurements for the windows." I nodded in understanding but before he could turn to go get the necessary supplies for stiles I stopped him once again.

"Anything I need to know about these cuffs… any advice?" I asked hopeful he would supply some of his wisdom.

"oh yes, he can have up to an hour a day out of the cuffs before his wolf starts to remerge but he should be allowed at least fifteen minutes out of them or else it will cause some serious problems with his head. That's my professional opinion as a doctor and I beg you to please listen to me." He slightly pleaded. I would take this advice but I wouldn't like it, he should have to rot in chains till he died. But if that is what the doctor asked then that's what I would do. The vet disappeared into the kitchen, only reappearing with a glass of water before he disappeared once again down the basement steps.

As if Deaton leaving gave some type of signal for everyone to say their piece on the subject, everyone began to talk.

"Derek! He doesn't even deserve a bed. He killed his whole pack!" Scott said like I hadn't already thought of this.

"He shouldn't even be living." Jackson joined in.

"If it were up to me he wouldn't be…" peter piped up.

"I agree with them Derek…" Boyd actually joined in, allowing everyone the pleasure of hearing his voice.

"I am not feeling so good about this…" Alisson and Lydia said in semi unison before I flashed my red eyes at the group silencing anymore shouts.

"I know this is isn't the smartest plan I've come up with… maybe I should have let the argents take him but I couldn't. He is a kid… no older then you guys. They would have tortured him… he would be _lucky _if they killed him. At least here if he so much as looks at any of you wrong I can rip his throat out. Please just _trust _me!" I asked looking around at my family, pleading with them just to be on my side. I don't know how but I knew I did the right thing back in that forest. I needed them to trust their alpha. I was slipping and becoming soft but that's what my pack had pushed out of me.

Before any of them could supply a reply Deaton busted in, his eyes wide and looking feral. I would almost place it as a look of anger but that wasn't quite it either.

"Stiles escaped." Deaton said and my eyes began to bleed red and fangs crowded my mouth. All I saw was red, out of transformation or just plain anger it was hard to tell but it was all red none the less.

…

**Stiles:**

"You didn't exactly make it hard kid." Derek growled, his tone frigid and rough around the edges as if saying it took all of his control not to rip me to shreds right here and right now.

"I know. The rest of them on their way?" I sniffed looking back at the sky, trying to remember the constellations in the night sky. This might be the very last time I would get to see them.

"Yeah… they are. Not going to try and run murderer?" Derek ground out through his teeth causing me to turn back to the other alpha. I wanted to scream and yell, tell them all that I had no part in my family's murder. But what was the point? Why would they listen to me? They all thought I took part in this horrible crime and there was nothing I could say to prove them wrong… I would just have to wait it out… or at least until I could get the argents off my back and make a better escape plan where I actually knew where I was.

"No. You can take me. I won't fight… I won't yell just let me look at the sky for a little longer… please?" I asked as nicely as I could to my captor as I watched his teeth and eyes shift back till he was all man. A very attractive man but a man none the less. And this man was going to lock me up and if he had his way it would be for good.

"Why aren't you running?" the alpha asked quietly as his head turned to the side, looking very much like man than beast. I smiled at his question, even if it was only a slight upturn of my lips.

"Because I didn't do it. I have no reason to run. Take me in or don't it makes little difference to me. I will still be wanted by the argents and by you. You will still think I did it. But here it is. I did not kill my family. Honestly when I prove to you that I haven't done it I don't even know what I will do with my alpha status. You are the only thing between me and torture… and I like my odds with you better than that blonde bitch." I got out without even looking at him. My eyes had drifted shut by the time I had started talking about proving it only to finally open and get a good look at Derek when I finished.

When I looked into the alphas eyes I saw his face drop. His eyes turned into one of understanding for only a moment before it was gone just as it came making me wonder if it had even been there to start with or if I was just imagining things. Pink lips started to part only to be jammed closed again and for a slight moment I thought I had gotten through to him and that he was going to let me go and everything would be fine. It almost felt like everything would go back to normal and my mom and dad would be there… only it would never be like that ever again. All that hope started to crash as soon as I heard the packs voices.

Derek's face went hard as he shook his head, fist clenched by his side.

"You're a murderer and you lie. I don't believe a word you just said. Now stand up or I will rip your throat out… with my teeth." The alpha commanded as his eyes began to bleed red, showing his power and strength in the action. I swallowed the fear down as I submitted my neck to him, more out of habit than actual obligation. At his smirk I began to wish I had never done that. It was bad enough that I was his prisoner I could have lived without becoming his bitch. Which essentially I just did and I could literally feel my stomach drop at that realization.

With that I stood and at that moment the rest of the pack began to join us, all starring and glaring with their hatred in a poorly concealed mask. And with that happy note we began the trudge to my captive's house, completely by foot.

Oh what a joy it was to be human…

…

**Derek:**

"He is situated; I re-cuffed him so his hands are between the metal bars on the bed and his hands are above his head. Not the most comfortable position but it will due until we get him accommodated for and the room set up. I gave him a drug to help the swelling in his hands along with sleep." Deaton said as he plopped down onto the couch looking exhausted as everyone felt.

"Thank you Deaton." Came Scotts voice just as I was about to thank the vet. Deaton nodded at the beta and I just continued to stare at the wall blankly as I mulled over all the information that stiles had shared.

"Derek you okay?" Erica yawned out as she pressed herself deeper into Boyd's side

"Something stiles said… he said he didn't do it. And his heart beat didn't waver so he is telling the truth." I said getting to the point too tired to try and hide something until I fully thought it over.

"He lived with wolves he could have learned how to keep his heart steady so he could lie. I did it plenty of times." Peter dismissed waving his hand aimlessly almost hitting Isaac.

"That's what I was thinking… but I don't know. The way he said it… I think I am going to call Chris. I need to know the full story and now. Something doesn't seem right." I concluded and allowed no room for arguments, not that there would be any considering how tired the rest of my pack looked.

Something wasn't right about this kid and I needed answers. Now.

…

**So guys wow that is the longest chapter yet! Out of any of my storied. I do love this story so so much! I love everyone commenting and I thank everyone for my support. You guys are great! Sorry for the delay I had some issues trying to figure out how to write this for you guys! Well I would love your feedback. Like no joke I live for it.**

**Anyway until next time! Love you guys!**

**Read and review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Hello my lovelies! I am back and better than ever but of course you knew this if you follow my other stories. I've dealt with a lot f drama and family things and I really didn't have it in me to write. I am so happy to be back and really get to work on this story. Oh how I've missed it! I'm really happy with the different story line, and if any of you awesome peeps have any with Hunter!stiles or Hurt!stiles I would really love if you messaged/inbox me or even leave me a comment. Heck ill even be taking prompts if you are so inclined. Anyway I am back and ready to get the thing up and rolling again! **

**I know I am late, the proper date was the fifth, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE! And a two year long friendship with my best friend **immortal supernatural freak

**As always**

**Enjoy…**

**Stiles…**

_My heart beat wildly in my chest, so loud I could barely hear the music playing through my headphones as I tried to get air into my lungs. I stopped running as I leaned against the tree taking deep breaths before releasing it, trying to will the tightness in my chest to uncoil. I had been running in the damp forest for well over three hours trying to work out some of the anxiety that was buried deep in my bones. It only grew with each step I took growing into this big ugly beast that seemed impossible to tame, my heart seemed to drop the further I got from my house as if I was missing something vital for its beating. _

_My very core seemed shaken; my wolf was out, pacing in my inner most self as if waiting to strike. It seemed agitated as if woken up to a storm and nothing could settle the hectic wanting's of the animal. It didn't even seem to know what it was preparing itself for which only settled to annoy it further. I growled in frustration, my hands shaking as I tried to get up, it gave little satisfaction to the wolf as I picked up the pace and headed home, wanting to see if my mother could tame the storm, as she so often did for the wolf with no anchor. _

_Gun shots pierced the air rapidly, one after the other, with no mercy. Screams filled the silence that was bouncing around in my head, the screams of my own. I felt more than saw their deaths as a pain filled me to the brim threatening to overflow as the bounds broke, one after the other. The very thing that connected us all, making us whole, making us a pack was being severed. I fell to the unforgiving ground on my hands and knees as my wolf began to howl in pain. Tears streamed down my cheeks in rapid succession as my human mind began to get clouded and the wolf came out to play. _

_This couldn't be happening, there must've been a _mistake_ they couldn't be _dead_! The only bound I could feel was my mothers and it was slowly drifting away and the slow loss of my own mother was more painful than anything I had ever felt. The only thing that mattered, the only instinct that matter was finding _her_ and making sure she was safe._

_I didn't see so much as feel when my father took his last breath, my running came to an abrupt halt as a fresh wave of pain consumed me. This one was different, the intensity all-consuming until I was down on my knees, the scream that was lodged in my throat suddenly out for the world to hear as my body was flooded with this all needing power. It felt as if it consumed my being until there was nothing left but ashes in its wake. _

_Alpha _

_Something I knew was coming, something I hoped would be so far off that I tried not to think about it, the only way I would achieve alpha status was through killing or the death of my father. More tears streamed down my face as I realized this was no joke, my father was gone, and someone had taken his life. I bowed my head into the soft, damp, earth as my life crumbled away and the pleasant tugs of the bonds were suddenly ripped away, leaving a ghost of once was and what could've been. _

_My mother's bond was fading at a rapid pace and I couldn't let this get in the way of my mission, and the new alpha within me drove me more to my goal as a fresh set of instincts surrounded me, these so much more intense than my father described. I got off the cool earth, pants damp with the earths dew, and took off towards the house, breaths coming off in short pants as the beginnings of a panic attack set in, blurring my vision and making it dark around the corners. _

_Fear consumed me as I continued to run, this status thrusted upon me by a malicious fate. This wasn't supposed to be my life, I wasn't meant to be an alpha, with so much power and no one with a guiding hand by my side. Everything I knew, everything I loved was gone, and all I could do was run and pray that I would make it to my mother in time._

…

I began to thrash, the plush mattress didn't compute in my brain, nothing did. Nothing felt real, all I knew was my arms were constricted above my head and my chest felt tight. The air was thick and heavy with moisture and the only sound in the rom was my harsh breathing. I wasn't sure where I was or how exactly I had gotten here, all I knew was my mother was in trouble and I was battling in my own head as I struggled to just _understand _the situation I was in.

"MOM! DAD! HE- HELP!" I screamed, my throat felt raw as I struggled for air, everything was spinning around and nothing would stop. I just wanted everything to stop. A choked sob managed to crawl its way out of my throat as i thrashed around, my hands still wouldn't budge and felt like they were trapped between bars as they clanked around.

"DADDY!" my dad always made the terror go away, my mother's hugs made the bad guys disappear and I needed the fear, this blinding panic curling and coiling in my chest.

"MAMMA!" My throat strained as I screamed out, why was no one coming, I could hear footsteps but for some reason it did nothing to ease my worry. It just made everything worse,my cheeks felt wet, when did I start crying? My head pulled back as I screamed over and over, my throat was straining in effort.

My legs kicked and thrashed and my arms rattled in their confines. I briefly wondered why I was chained, why I was confined, but nothing was registering, I wanted my mamma and daddy. I wanted to feel safe and to know it was all just a dream.

And suddenly I was seizing, my whole body shaking in place and I had no control over my hands nor my feet, everything was in pain as my eyes rolled back into my head and nothing felt quite real.

"Get him on his side! He is having a damn seizure!" a distinctly female and feminine voice called out, I wanted to know how I knew this voice but I couldn't voice my question as I felt hands pull me to my side.

_What the hell is going on_! I thought before everything went black and my body stilled.

…

**Derek:**

I took my seat in the dingy bar, waiting for the hunter in question to meet me. I was early so I took the time to examine my surroundings as I waited for my coffee to arrive. The seats were tarnished with excessive use, and the restaurant had an odd like smell tinted to it. Couples were splattered about drinking early morning coffees and preparing for a day of work, some were sitting leisurely talking to one another without a care in the world while others, much to my disgust looked as if they were eating each other's face.

Still, even with all this the food was good and no one ever bothered me, I was free to sit to myself and observe the daily life of Beacon Hills.

"Coffee, black. Will that be all dear? Or do you want me to come back till you've decided what you wanted to order," an older lady, probably around 45 said sweetly, as she laid the coffee beside me and stood, smile gracing her pink lips as she flipped her slowly aging air behind her shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm good with just the coffee," I grunted hand going out to bring the bitter liquid to my lips, groaning in satisfaction.

"Okay baby, names Silvia if you need anything else," she winked before spinning around and tending to another table. I nodded in acknowledgment, knowing she couldn't see me.

"Always good to know how a man takes his coffee," a deep voice said as he sat at my booth before chucking warmly.

"Chris," I grunted out, taking another sip of my coffee before lowering the cup onto the table. A silence spread over the table, no one seeming willing to break it, I opened up my mouth to tell the hunter what needed to be said and leave, only to be cut off.

"What did you want Derek," he sighed out before waving over a waitress and ordering another black coffee. He looked tired and I couldn't help but see the way his body sagged against the table as if he had been carrying the world on his own.

"What do you know of this Stilinski kid," I asked, getting straight to the point, no use sugar coating it. The same waitress, Silvia, brought his coffee, setting it down on the table and blaring a smile before setting off once again to tend to some rowdy students.

He took a sip of his cup slowly, eyes locking mine in question.

"He killed his family, what else is there to know?"

"Well he said he didn't,"

"The kids a damn liar"

"His heart didn't skip Chris,"

The hunter banged his fist against the table, his eyes narrowed and heart raced in his chest; he looked like the image of pure hatred. His eyes blazed furry as he stood in place. I turned to look at the rest of the establishment, too caught up in their own lives to notice what had transpired. Chris must have noticed my movement because before I knew it he was sitting back down, his chest pressed tightly to the table as he leaned closer to me.

"He lived with werewolves Derek, he knows how to trick the human ear or rather werewolf," he gritted out and leaned back, the picture of calm, but I knew different as his heart still raged on in his chest.

"Yeah that's what Peter said…" I paused trying to collect my thoughts on the kid, trying to rethink how his very being made me feel.

"But something about him doesn't feel quite right. How did you find out about him anyway? How do you know Chris?"

"Something doesn't feel _right _about him!? Try the fact that he killed his family Derek that can make anyone not feel _right_," he laughed mirthlessly as he sipped from his coffee, eyes locked on mine. A growl erupted from my throat as I began to try and express what I was feeling, this was not something I do very often, no less, to a hunter.

"I almost want to believe him, he seems lost, scared, when he ran away all he did was sit under the stars. he didn't try and run, get help, he did nothing. All that was heard was a scream, it was full of grief and loss, he sounded like an omega that just lost his pack, and trust me when I tell this to you, I know what that sounds like and how that feels. So tell me Chris, so I can be sure, where did you hear he killed his family from. Were you there?" I asked, my teeth gritting together almost painfully as I narrowed my eyes once again, red hot anger delving over me like a warm blanket, one that was used quit often, anger I could deal with.

"I was informed by Kate, Hale, watch how you speak to me boy, not only am I hunter but don't forget I could _kill _you if I felt so inclined," the words were low and gravely, almost like a whisper, full of deep hatred that his eyes shined so bright of. The hunter felt that without a doubt the kid had done it, and he wasn't a bad man, he followed the code and right now I had to trust him. I took a deep breath, trying to soothe the anger that burned in me like a hot iron, my eyes fluttered shut and I leaned against the coffee table with my head in my hands, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and sickingly tired.

_You obviously need some rest if you're actually thinking the kid is innocent_

"You mind trying to pull a confession out of him after everything is settled, you and… your sister," I swallowed over the lump in my throat, I didn't want Kate anywhere near my house, but if anyone was able to make a liar fess up it was her. The sound of her name made me feel sick, and hearing that that's where Chris was able to get information on stiles made my stomach do flips, but I had to trust Chris, he has gotten my pack out of some bad situations and he would never put Alison in danger.

_Why does something still not feel right?_

"Sure, ill see what I can do, why didn't you just let us handle it Hale?" the hunter inquired as he leaned in, his cold eyes scanning my face.

_Because he is a kid, and I know what your sister is capable of…_

"He was on Hale property, on my territory Argent that makes him mine. And I decide how to deal with him," Chris' eyes narrowed once more and his jaw creaked as he began to grit is teeth, but just as he was about to say something else, my phone began to blear. I picked it up quickly, assuming one of the pack was in trouble, scenarios rushed through my head, one was hurt or killed, that stiles got out and murdered the only people left, the impending loneliness and isolation I was bound to feel after the death of yet another pack.

"Derek! We need you to come home right now!" Lydia's frantic voice practically screamed.

"What's going on Lydia, what happened?"

"Its… its stiles!"

At that my eyes flashed red and anger once again consumed me, what had he done to my pups! What had that monster done to any of them! If he laid one hand on any of them, he would be found torn to pieces, so badly shredded no one would know it was him.

_This is what you get for questioning Chris' word you stupid son of a …_

"he is having a seizure, he blacked out Derek, we need to get him free of the chains, deaton is on his way, Erica said it was pretty bad, she is pretty messed up. We need you home_ now," _she went on to say, her voice quivering ever so slightly, it must have been truly awful to make **Lydia** like this.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as fast as I can." And with that I hung up and began to pack my belongings up, forgetting the hunter in front of me momentarily.

"What's happening Derek,"

"Its stiles, he had a seizure, I need to go unlock him," I said, finally getting out of the cushioned booth and making my way out of the diner.

"Derek…" chris called out loud enough to where I could hear him, but he remained facing the wall where I once sat. I turned to him as though he could see me, waiting for what he needed to say.

"If Alison gets hurt, I will kill you." He softly promised, no doubt a stern look on his face, but no way of me to know for sure. But I knew he was telling the truth, not only was his heartbeat steady and stron, but a fathers love knows no bounds, if it came down to it he would kill anyone that put his daughters safty at risk. I nodded firmly even if he couldn't see and turned my head back around, continuing to walk to the car.

I wouldn't let him hurt anyone, in my pack or outside of it, not ever again. But right now I had to make sure the monster himself wasn't dying.

_Oh the irony _

…

**So again I know I am a bit late! But HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHANGE! AND THE TWO YEAR RELATIONSHIP WITH MY AWESOME FRIEND **immortal supernatural freak **who has been stuck to my side like glue to paper since before I first began to write. She is amazing and a great writer, please check her out!**

**I hope you guys liked it, I was going to make it longer but I felt like I needed to post so you guys don't think I am like dead or something, finals have me busy along with AP and SAT testing so bleh!**

**As always…**

**Read and review! I always love hearing feedback as long as it is encouraging and it helps me, please no mean comments, feedback and criticism is one thing but being rude is another! I hope you guys have loved this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it! It's a pleasure to be on this site.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay guys I haven't abandoned this story… there is a whole thing revolving why I haven't updated, and because you all have been so loyal im going to tell you… I was diagnosed with a rare spinal disorder to where my spine didn't develop fully and there is fluid now in the actual spinal cord. Its enough to cause severe pain but the risks out way the benefits when it comes to surgery. Me and my mom have been fighting for pain management and I have recently enrolled for physically therapy. This will be a life long thing, and I was recently told that the disks in my back are messed up due to the abuse I suffered with my father. Im sorry that life got in the way for my writing, but recently I have felt as if all my options have been depleted, but this makes me happy and I'm going to try and get back to it. Thank you all. **

**Stiles:**

When I came to, all I could process was the fact that it was unnaturally bright. I had this burning need to shield my eyes, but when I tried I couldn't lift my arms. Everything felt heavy, as if it weighed a ton, and I was just so tired. Everything seemed too much for me to be able to handle. A sharp pain made itself known, showing up underneath my eyes and through my skull, almost as if I was being stabbed repeatedly with a knife to my head. I groaned out loudly, it seemed to echo off the walls only to come back screaming in my ears, making my head feel even worse.

A loud shrill caused my eyes to fly open and my body to jerk up. Everything seemed like to much but all I knew was that something was very much wrong. I pushed myself to move my legs and back myself up against the wall. There was this pain in my hands I couldn't describe and my vision swam with blurriness. My heart felt like it was beating out of its cage. I twisted and turned trying to see but everything was still fuzzy.

"Derek! He's alive! Come down here!" A distinctly female voice rang out. I went to shield my ears but my hands were locked up tight, I couldn't seem to separate them. This only made the panic that was seeping into my chest coil like a snake, locking me in place as I froze on the spot. I didn't recognize the voice nor this Derek person, all I wanted was my mom and dad.

I heard footsteps and then they stopped some distance away from me, I didn't dare open my eyes but my chest began to tighten regardless. Hands began to touch my abdomen and I flinched back hard enough to hit the wall behind me. I peeled back my eyes to see a dark skinned man on his knees and a black hair Adonis in the background. My breaths began to come out in raspy gasps as my brain tried to understand the situation. The dark skinned man was talking, I saw his lips moving, but nothing was coming out. It felt as if I was underwater and I was drowning fast. My head was whipping around and there were more people that I hadn't seen before.

"Mr. Stilinski, you need to control your breathing or else you're going to go into another seizure,"

Seizure? I've never had a seizure in my life much less go into another one. What the hell was he talking about? Where even am I?

"What?" yes it wasn't the most articulate but I think I got the point across. I went to go sit up but then noticed the pair of shiny cuffs wrapped around my hands. My eyes began to bug out of my head and everything began to spin. All of a sudden my arms were being yanked forcible and being shoved into what felt like a brick wall.

"Try and match my breaths and heartbeat, okay Stiles?" a deep voice rang out. I looked up to see it was the Adonis who shoved my hands not into a brick wall but his chest. He was looking at me with the most intense shade of green eyes that I've ever seen. He looked oddly familiar but everything seemed trapped in a hazy fog. Finally my breathing was back to normal and I didn't feel as if I was underwater anymore, but I still felt as if I was missing something. I pushed my back against the wall and let out a surprise yelp when a shock of pain went through my spine.

"Mr. Stilinski, do you remember where you are, or why you're here?"

I try and think, all that comes to mind is that maybe I got here on accident, but I couldn't remember anything besides waking up, here, alone. I shake my head to tell them no and bury myself in between my legs and back up as far as I could.

I felt as if I was trapped, pinned down with nowhere else to go. It was a scary feeling, my chest felt tight and it was as if I couldn't breathe. I felt something slide down my cheek, it was cold and wet, and it felt as if I was far away. There was pitiful noises escaping my throat. I wanted my dad, my pack, they were the only thing that could keep me grounded right now. I looked up to see the curly haired kid looking at me. he had kind eyes, almost as if he understood what I was going through. He stared at me as if I was a caged animal; he looked almost scared for me. I saw him whisper something into the black haired Adonis before the kid crossed his arms and took a soft step back, leaving the beautiful man to start to walk towards me.

I immediately shrank in on myself once again, but could still feel the sharp stares of everyone around me. Then someone knelt right by me, I heard the gasps around the room but I paid no mind to it, only concentrating on the presence before me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized I couldn't exactly scent him, but I felt his power, his strength, and somehow it… soothed me?

Maybe I really was losing my mind.

"Stiles?," came a gruff whisper, there was something like authority in his voice, and even if I wasn't this mysterious alphas beta, I still had this impulse to obey a command, only then did I realize it wasn't necessarily instinct. What the hell was going on!?

I looked up slowly, barely lifting my face as I watched him under my eye lashes. I heard a sharp gasp in front of me before the beautiful alpha looked away in what looked to be… embarrassment? I thought I could hear someone chuckle but I paid no mind to it, I just continued to focus on the task at hand.

"Where am I?" I said softly, barely above a whisper, almost as if i didn't want to be heard.

"Stiles my name is Derek Hale, I need you to remember how you got here," he scowled a bit but tried to remain calm. Why would he need to remain calm? There was so many questions that I wanted to ask, but they seemed so out of reach, everything was blurry and clouded around the edges, I swear I could hear my heartbeat in my ear, my lungs were burning! Was I dying? Is this how death felt?

Soon my hand was tugged, but not harshly, and set onto a warm firm chest. I looked up to see my hand was on the alp… no Derek's chest.

"Copy my breaths, in and out. Just like that," Derek said calmly. I began to copy what he was doing, holding my breath for five seconds and out for three. I stared into his mesmerizing eyes, start to itch for my paint brush before I could stop myself.

"Good, now what is the last thing you remember?" he said, his tone was brash, and it was such a trying to figure out what color they could be. He would be an excellent model; I felt my hands sudden difference that I flinched back as if he had burnt me. I heard the curly headed kid scolded him slightly before Derek seemed to realize his mistake.

"I'm sorry," he said reluctantly, gritting his teeth in the process "but it's important that you remember."

"I-I remember running," I stuttered but took a deep calming breath and continued "it was cold, and I was scared, why was I so scared?" I said more to myself then anything. Then I looked deep into Derek's eyes, there was something so familiar in them, like I had seen him before.

And just like that I remembered. I remembered everything, Kate murdering my family at gunpoint, staying at shitty motel after shitty motel, trying desperately to cover my tracks but nothing seeming to work, ditching my care and running on foot. I remembered running, running and running and running until my legs began to ache and my feet got blisters, then running some more. Then I found a clearing through the woods and thought it was my salvation only to run into Mr. Alpha and his gang of marry misfits, only to be cuffed and my wolf locked away. I was sedated and then tracked on foot like a rabid dog.

I felt so much anger, so much hurt and loss, so much grief and despair. It was as if a pit took over my heart. i didn't care anymore.

I lunged at Derek swiftly, catching him off guard and wrapping my shingles around his throat before squeezing as hard as I possibly could. I saw his face go pink and I just laughed wickedly at his pain. Good, now he can know what real pain feels like.

"I remember"

…

**And there we have it! I am back and will be posting a lot more frequently now. I have physical therapy but I wont let anything stop me anymore. Thank you guys for sticking with me. this means a lot to me!**

**Please read and review**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
